New Gleek
by PirateLayla
Summary: Chris is forced to move to Ohio when his dad gets a new job, thing is he has a secret. All he wants to do is fit in, but if his secret gets out the only thing that will happen is guarantee his fate of dumpster diving for the rest of his high school career.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I decided that I needed to mix things up with my writing, I know that I have a few stories that I really should be working on but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a few days now so I decided to write it down and see where it goes. Now it's my first Glee fan fiction, and I know things are going to get mixed up, but if you have to correct me please to so kindly. I am watching the series for the first time on Netflix so I have only seen up to the middle of the third season. I am setting this story in the beginning of the second season because so far it's one of my favorites. Now please leave a review after you read, hope you enjoy! Oh! And I don't own anything other than Christopher and my other OCs.**_

Christopher was nervous, understandably so. He was transferring to a new school a day or so after it started. He was going to be away from all of his friends, and away from most of his family. He was sixteen, due to be seventeen in March, he was broad shouldered, thanks to the weightlifting he liked to do in his spare time or when he needed to work through his stress. He was maybe a little under average height, but not short enough to be teased endlessly about it, though it didn't stop people from teasing him for other things. Like the fact that he wore eyeliner, his ears were pierced, and he kept his hair styled so it hid his face.

He would admit that he wasn't bullied at his old school; actually he got along pretty well with most of the students. It did help that his older sisters, both graduated by now, were a bit intimidating. Not to mention the endless amount of older cousins he had that were always looking out for him.

Chris now sighed, he was glad that his dad was able to get his new job and all, but did it really have to be in Ohio? He was going to miss his best friends. Though one was a girl and one was a guy three years younger than him… okay he wasn't the most outgoing person in the world but his friends meant the world to him, they were the only ones that he confided his biggest secret… he told them _everything_. How was he supposed to do that now that he was in Ohio and they were in Iowa?

He looked into his bathroom mirror and smirked as he fixed his black and red streaked hair so that it partially covered his face. Before leaving he let his eyes wander to his clothes, nothing special really, black skinny jeans paired with a red shirt with a black skull on the front. He nodded at his reflection before leaving the bathroom that was connected to his basement bedroom. He quickly got on his black converse shoes before grabbing his messenger bag and heading up the stairs and into the kitchen. He kissed his mom goodbye before snatching a piece of toast and heading out the door, glad that they didn't live too far from his new school.

He got his phone out and since he also used it as an mp3 player, he scrolled through his playlist until he found one of his favorite songs, _I Write Sins Not Tragedies _ by _Panic! At The Disco_. He sung lightly under his breath as he walked, nodding his head to the music as he made his way towards his new school.

As he approached the building he turned his music off and made sure that his cell was on vibrate as he glanced at the schedule that he received the day before after the school had let out.

As he glanced around the halls he rolled his eyes as he noticed the strange looks people were giving him, while others made sure to give him his space. Did he really look so intimidating? Or was it just because he was new?

The day wasn't as interesting as he was hoping it would be, classes were boring and he had yet to actually meet anyone. By the time lunch came around he wasn't too hopeful about making new friends on his first day of school. He was had gotten his tray and was currently looking around the tables outside, hoping there was a spare table to sit at when he decided to just sit off to the side on the stairs. As he started nibbling at his food a group of similarly dressed students came by with a boom box. He tilted his head as he watched them, recognized the song almost immediately. He grinned, nodding his head as he sang under his breath as he watched the impromptu performance, more than a few times catching the glance (or so he assumed as the guy was wearing sunglasses) of one of the guys, one that had brown hair styled up quite nicely.

At the end of the performance he started clapping, though when he noticed that no one else joined in he stopped, frowning at the lack of support these students had from the rest of the school. He wasn't used to that kind of behavior, his old school, while mostly focused on football, never out right ignored the other clubs. He started pushing his food around on his tray as he thought. He was in choir in his old school, and was even thinking about joining up here, but after seeing that he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to join them, he wanted to fit in here, not get kicked to the side. He sighed as the bell rant, gathering his tray as he left to join in his afternoon classes.

It had been a few days and classes weren't as bad as he thought, he had realized (with a laugh) that the other students avoided him so much because they were afraid of him. He honestly wasn't a very violent person and was usually pretty nice, so the thought that he was scaring his classmates made him roll his eyes. He was grabbing his things from his locker after school when he noticed two of the guys from the choir group that preformed on his first day.

"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson, this is Kurt Hummel, and we noticed that you seemed pretty into our performance a few days ago."

Chris nodded as he closed his locker, glancing at the two again. While he had to almost crane his neck to look at Finn he was probably an inch or so shorter than Kurt, who seemed just as scared of Chris as the other students. He raised an eyebrow before returning his gaze to Finn. "I'm Chris Brandt, and yea what was up with that?"

They smiled, and Kurt seemed to relax a little when he noticed that Chris wasn't responding violently, and rolled his eyes. Chris blinked as he noticed what Kurt was wearing, he had a white collared shirt with a black tie, but over that was what appeared to be a woman's sweater that reached down to his knees. "Well as you may have noticed the rest of the school isn't exactly jumping at the chance to join our Glee Club, so we were trying to show them that we can do more than just old show tunes."

Chris nodded and started walking off, not surprised that the two started following after him. "Okay, that's great and all, but what exactly did you want from me?"

Chris turned to give Kurt a look, "Okay I will admit that the thought _has_ crossed my mind, but I know how the rest of the school ignores you guys and I don't need to give this school any ammo okay? I'm going to have enough trouble fitting in as it is." He sighed, rushing out of the school as she took out his phone and ear buds.

He jumped when he felt a hand grab at his arm. When he turned his head he saw Kurt standing beside him nervously. "Chris… I know that joining Glee might not be the most popular choice… but if finding a group of people to fit in with… to be friends with is what you want, then try out…" Chris stopped; glancing at Kurt again he noticed that he seemed earnest.

"What… is that really how you feel about your Club?" Chris kept walking as Kurt followed after him as they cross the parking lot.

"It's… not just a club. I have big plans… and everyone there accepts me. I don't get that from anyone else at this school."

Chris frowned, pausing as he reached the road. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't people accept you here?"

Kurt laughed, bringing a hand up to absently fix his hair. "It's nice that you don't know… something new. But people in this school… particularly most of the jocks, they don't like gay people." Chris froze, shaking his head as he started walking again.

"Look, I have no problems with it… I just… just leave me alone… please?" 

Kurt frowned, before he got this look in his eye, he brought a hand up to his mouth. "Oh my… y… you. Are you G-"

Chris covered Kurt's mouth with his hand, shushing the other boy. "Don't! I… I can't go through that okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I know what it's like you know… I didn't come out till last year. Look, if you ever need someone to talk to…" Chris nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Kurt I… have thought about 'coming out' here… new place new slate… I'm just not ready…"

Kurt smiled. "Here, I'll give you my number okay? Then if you have any questions or just want to talk, we can." He grabbed Chris' phone and fiddled with it for a little before handing it back, smiling. "And if you change your mind about auditioning for Glee… meet us in the auditorium tomorrow after school. There's a girl that is going to sing too… sorry for keeping you, but we really need new members." Kurt turned back towards the school, leaving Chris with his thoughts.

_**Well that's it for now, please leave a review and we shall see what comes next shall we?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone… a little disappointed that the story hasn't gotten any reviews but I won't let it keep me down! Let me know what you think of the story so far!_**

Chris groaned as he reached blindly over to his bed stand, trying to find the annoying beeping alarm clock so he could throw it against the wall. He had been up nearly all night talking to Amber, one of his best friends from Iowa, and she had thoroughly ripped him a new ass when she heard that he had turned down the offer of joining Glee. They had always wanted to actually accomplish something when they were in choir, and now that he actually had the chance to do something she would _not_ let him screw it up. So he enlisted her help in searching for a song to sing for his audition, even helping him through the phone with his singing. She was also kind enough to e-mail him the sheet music that he promptly printed out.

So now he just had to muster up the balls to get up in front of complete strangers and risk being a total looser for the rest of his High School career. At this thought though he paused in the process of putting his glasses on, as his contacts were in the bathroom and he really needed to be able to see to get there, when was the last time he gave a rat's ass about what other people thought about him? Didn't he once wear a pink sundress to school because it was 'pink day' for homecoming? Chris shook his head as he looked around his room, boxes stacked in the corners and his desk covered with papers, they had only been there a week or so, but already he had his room the way he always did, a mess.

He stood up and wandered towards one of the boxes near his bed, pulling out a white button up shirt, a black tie and some black skinny jeans. He wanted to make an impression, so as he headed into the bathroom he glared at his reflection before deciding on brushing his hair back, tying it back in a hair tie. He made a face, quickly ripping the hair tie from his hair, the look not something that he could pull off. He sighed, settling for working on his makeup, making sure to go heavier on the eyeliner than he usually does, something that really brought out the color in his green eyes. Once he was satisfied with his makeup and he had brushed his teeth he returned to his room, stripping out of his sweat pants and into the clothes he set out.

He looked around his room, looking for his leather boots, he preferred them to his sneakers, but his sneakers were a bit more comfortable. He grabbed his messenger bag, double checking that he had his sheet music before heading up the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing to kiss his mom's cheek he headed out the door, headphones in his ears and blaring _There's a Good Reason_ by _Panic! At The Disco_ as he walked to school, hair falling into his eyes.

Chris was pacing back and forth outside of the Auditorium, debating on whether or not he would be able to go through with it, really he had a good voice, but the whole singing in front of people thing? Usually he had Amber by his side, singing with him, but now he was on his own and on the verge of pulling his hair out. He shook his head though and peeked into the Auditorium, currently the small club was clapping for the short brunet on stage as their teacher, and Mr. Schue from Spanish Class was standing up facing the girl. "Welcome to Glee Club!"

Chris had just closed the Auditorium door, a little louder than he expected, when everyone turned to look at him. He cleared his throat, giving a small wave. "Eh… hi."

Kurt, who was wearing some sort of stripped sweater, was grinning as he looked towards Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue! This is Chris Brandt, I wasn't sure if he was going to show up so I didn't say anything, but he is here to audition!"

Chris slowly made his way towards the front, where the others were, gripping his bag tightly as he noticed all of the strange looks he was getting. He wasn't sure if it was just because of him appearing so suddenly, or just his strange attire, though he figured it was the former as they should be used to strange clothes, being around Kurt so much.

"Well, welcome Chris! Do you have a song picked out then?" Chris looked at Mr. Schue, raising an eyebrow as he held back a sarcastic comment.

"Yes, actually." He made his way up to the stage, stopping by the piano to hand the guy his sheet music, dropping his bag as well. "It might be a little rough, because I only had a night to practice, but as its one of my favorite songs I think I'll manage."

He turned to look over the Club, glad that his hair hid most of his face as he approached the microphone, recoiling slightly as he noticed the sheer… sparklyness… of it. He took a deep breath, waiting for the intro of the song to get over with; it was strange hearing it on a piano, before he began.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...

Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

He looked up, brushing the hair from his eyes to see the responses of the Club, smirking at their surprised expressions. After a moment or two they started clapping, grinning as they started whispering among themselves. Chris slid down the stage, sitting on the edge of it as Mr. Schue smiled "Welcome Chris! Great job, see everyone? Maybe this year won't be so hopeless; after all we just got two new members!"

The others laughed, and as Mr. Schue dismissed everyone, they started to gather up their things and head for the doors. Chris was just heading towards the piano to get his bag when he heard a voice come from behind him. "I am _so_ glad that you auditioned! And your voice! Where did you find that song?"

He turned, raising an eyebrow at the excited look on Kurt's face. "Eh… thanks… like I said before, it's one of my favorite songs so…."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "Well… thanks for showing up, we usually meet every day after school, that won't be a problem, will it?"

He shook his head, jumping from the stage and heading towards the door to the auditorium. "Nope. Shouldn't be, I'll just let my parents know. Mom is pretty supportive of pretty much anything I do, and Dad won't get off work till late so…." He shrugged, glancing over towards Kurt as they passed through the doors and into the hallway. "Thanks, by the way… I wasn't going to audition you know, if it wasn't for you inviting me and my friend ripping me a new one I wouldn't have."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Someone actually yelled at you for _not_ wanting to join?"

Chris laughed, nodding his head. "Yea, Amber, from my old school in Iowa. She and I used to be in Choir together and were always so bummed when we never got anywhere in our competitions… when I let slip that you invited me to join Glee and that I was going to _not_ join she started yelling at me and saying how if she were here she would have dragged me to the auditorium by my ear if she had to."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Wow… so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Chris blinked as he realized they were now outside and standing by a rather nice looking black Navigator. "Oh, yea I'll see you then!"

**Tada! I don't own Glee or Panic! At The Disco… but if I did… (Evil laugh echoes) Please let me know what you think! Just hit that little button called review…. (Makes weird noises, pointing down to the pretty button)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people, I will admit to you, the lack in reviews ****_have_**** made me a bit unmotivated to keep working. But determination can go a far way! I would like to thank person who DID review! Thank you Rainshadow999! So here we are with some more of New Gleek, and if anyone can think of a better name don't be shy, let me know!**

Chris was yawning as he walked into the music room, rubbing at his face as he collapsed into a chair. He focused on keeping his eyes opened as he watched people start to come into the room, giving a few more yawns as he did so.

"Well, aren't you lively today?" Chris nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Kurt's voice. He turned to glare at the boy, pouting.

"Yes laugh at your poor suffering fellow Glee clubber, way to make a guy feel welcome." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't slept at all that night, hearing his father yell at his mother. He would have gone to help her, but the look she gave him as she sent him to his room in the first place was enough to shut him up.

It had been that way for a while, the yelling and an occasional smack. It stopped when they moved out to Ohio, and he was sure it was a turning point. When his father came home from work that night he hadn't been in a good mood. Apparently when they moved out here his father had been promised a rather high position at the factory just outside town, and it seemed as though the boss had changed his mind because now his father, Michael, was on an assembly line instead of up in a nice office. His mother handed him a sandwich and sent him to his room, knowing that with the mood Michael was in, she didn't want her son around him.

Kurt frowned, tilting his head. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Chris laughed without humor. "Oh, I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed, for that to happen I would have had to have fallen asleep in the first place, wouldn't I?"

Kurt blinked his eyes widening. "You haven't slept?!" He cleared his throat, leaning towards Chris. "I mean, how can you _not_ sleep?"

Chris shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Kurt was going to say something, but as he opened his mouth the music room door opened once more, revealing the sweater vest wearing Mr. Schue who made his way towards the white board and writing 'Christopher Cross' on it. "Alright, who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?"

Everyone turned to Brittany as she spoke up. "He discovered America." Chris gave Kurt a look, and he shrugged, smiling as if to say 'get used to it.'

Will put the cap on the marker, grimacing as he took a deep breath. "Close. He did write an iconic chart topper – 'sailing'.

Kurt leaned over, saying softly "I have a bad feeling about this lesson." Chris smiled, crossing his arms as he held back a yawn, trying to keep his eyes open. Really what kind of impression would he make if he fell asleep in his first Glee lesson?

"Now some people think of the term 'Easy Listening' as a bad thing. But I'm going to let this music speak for itself. You guys love Lady Gaga, the Rolling Stones, and you guys are really good at putting it all out there. But really good music can also be controlled, and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience; it can let them come to you." As he was speaking he was handing out sheet music, causing everyone to glance at each other with raised eyebrows.

Finn spoke up though, causing Chris to turn and stare at him, was this kid serious? "How can you get caught between the Moon and New York City? They're like a hundred miles apart."

Kurt cleared his throat, raising his hand halfheartedly. "Mr. Schue? If I may. I think I speak for all of us when I say it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth Adult Contemporary it's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled to over five members." At this he held up five fingers, causing Chris to shake his head in amusement. "The ardent demand: that this week, at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee Club performs a number by… wait for it… Ms. Britney Spears." There were various cheers through the room, but Chris raised an eyebrow. They didn't really expect him to go up in front of people and sing Britney songs did they?

Mr. Schue seemed to be about the only one in his right mind though. "Sorry, Kurt, Kurt, sorry. No, no, no, I don't think she's a very good role model." The others seemed to be getting angry, but he stood his ground.

Until Rachel decided that she needed to assert her opinion of the matter. "But, Mr. Schue, we kind of grew up with her."

This caused a chain like reaction from the group causing Chris to sigh, slouching down into his chair more. "She's literally why I wanted to become a performer." Was Tina's opinion, which was a tad dramatic but to each their own he guessed.

Brittany was surprisingly against it as well. This was a relief to him because he really didn't want to sing a Britney song in front of the rest of the school. "I don't want to do Britney."

But while Chris sighed in relief, Kurt had a confused look on his face. "Why no Britney, Brittany?"

"Because my name is also Brittany Spears." Chris groaned, putting his head in his hands. Was he surrounded by idiots? Maybe he should just forget the Glee Club if it was going to be like this the whole time….

While Chris was imagining smashing his head through the wall it seemed as if chaos had broken out with the others. Everyone speaking at once, giving Brittany weird looks and asking what the hell she meant. Brittany remained calm though, and spoke quietly. "My middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. 'Brittany Spierce.' I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears's shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."

It was quiet for a moment before Chris sat up, leaning over to pat Brittany's shoulder. "I respect that, and I will _not_ push to sing any of… _her_ songs."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you Mr. Rainbow hair." Chris blinked and opened his mouth to ask what she meant by that, but closed it, deciding that he would just deal with it.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Well, there you have it, guys. It's been decided- no Britney. Sorry."

Kurt didn't look too happy, but Chris decided it was just not worth the trouble… he would not sing _her_ songs in front of the school. "Thanks, Britt, Chris, thanks a lot."

Santana shot Kurt a look. "Leave Brittany alone."

Chris shrugged, turning to face Kurt. "You're welcome." Kurt gave him a look before turning his head so he wasn't looking at him, Chris raised his eyebrows. And Kurt accused _him_ of being cranky?

Rachel raised her hand. "Um, can we move on?"

"Yes." Mr. Schue looked grateful as he turned from the papers he was looking at. "Let's talk about Michael Bolton."

The rest of the lesson went by without much excitement and by the time the bell rang Chris was just glad for an excuse to get out of there. Kurt was ignoring him, which really wouldn't be that bad, but he was the one that wanted him to join the damn club in the first place!

It was as he was walking out of the school that Kurt decided to speak to him. Grabbing his arm and dragging him over to his car. "Kurt! What the hell man?"

"C'mon Chris, I need to ask you something and I doubt you want to talk right out in the open, so get in the car, I know a coffee shop we can talk at." Chris stopped his protests at the prospect of caffeine, and he did have a point. He wasn't sure he wanted to have a conversation about who knows what out in the open where anyone could see them.

He got into the passenger side, rubbing at his eyes to try and keep them open as Kurt went around and got into the driver side. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Kurt gave him a look, pursing his lips. "Well, first what was that about back there? I mean why wouldn't you want to perform a Britney song?"

Chris laughed, shaking his head. "I've just never been into her music, besides Mr. Schue has a point she isn't the best role model."

Kurt glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Okay… but still what would be so bad about performing her songs? Whatever you think about her you have to admit some of her songs are pretty good!"

Chris sighed. "Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "No, but it was worth a shot, right?"

He sighed, leaning his head against the window. "Sure… so what _did _you want to talk about?"

Kurt shrugged as he pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop and turned off the car. "Just… I was hoping we could talk, I mean I don't have anyone else to talk about this kind of thing. My dad doesn't understand, and even if he did I don't think I would be comfortable talking to him…."

Chris stared at him, "You want to talk about… being…gay?" He said the last word softly, biting his lip.

Kurt nodded, licking his lips. "Yes, I mean when did you know? And… have you ever been with anyone…?"

Chris choked on air, laughing. "Have I slept with anyone?" At Kurt's flustered nod he continued. "No. Never dated anyone either… well I went on one date with a girl from Iowa… but that was when I figured it out.. I was fifteen. When we kissed I didn't feel… any attraction…. So I had a talk with one of my best friends and she brought up the idea that I may not be as straight as I thought I was."

Kurt smiled tilting his head. "What happened then?"

Chris cleared his throat. "She showed me some… videos… to see if they had any… effect… on me."

Kurt started laughing then, covering his mouth as Chris sat there blushing. "She… made you watch porn?"

Chris huffed, "Yes, both gay and straight porn… I don't think I need to say which one had an effect on me, do I?" He sighed. "Kurt… as much as I would love to talk more… I don't think I'll be able to, even with coffee… maybe when I'm more rested okay?"

Kurt sighed, but nodded as he started the car again. "Sure, I'm sorry I mean you told me you didn't get any sleep… I'll drop you off okay?"

Chris nodded, his eyes drooping closed as they drove through town.


End file.
